In a sheet feeding apparatus included in an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), delay in sheet conveyance may occur. That is, a time at which the sheet conveyed by the sheet feeding apparatus reaches a conveyance point may be delayed. Whether or not this delay is likely to occur depends on several conditions, such as the type of sheets, sheet feed settings of the sheet feeding apparatus, deterioration of the sheet feeding apparatus due to age, or the like. Further, this delay may cause sheet jams.
However, a user or a maintenance person of the image forming apparatus may not know the causes of the delay. Because the cause of the delay is not known, the user or the maintenance person may not know how to change the sheet feed settings of the sheet feeding apparatus or how maintenance of the sheet feeding apparatus is to be performed.